characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koishi Komeiji
Summary Koishi Komeiji (古明地 こいし Komeiji Koishi) is Satori Komeiji's younger sister. To escape the fear and hatred which other beings feel towards the satori species, she attempted to destroy her mind-reading ability by closing her Third Eye. However, this had the side effect of sealing away her own conscious mind, causing her to lose all thoughts and motives. Koishi first appeared as the Extra stage boss of Subterranean Animism, later as a playable character in Hopeless Masquerade, Urban Legend in Limbo and Antimony of Common Flowers. Koishi's presence cannot be "felt" by anyone unless she has entered their direct field of vision, and is forgotten as soon as she leaves it. In general, she doesn't have a personality. However, children enjoy her presence as one of an imaginary friend, whom they forget about once they grow up. However, as Satori's presence has been made known, even Koishi has begun to be recognized as of late. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: 'Koishi Komeiji '''Origin: 'Touhou Project 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Satori, The Closed Eyes of Love, True Horror! Standing Right Behind You, Satori who Unintentionally Closed Her Heart 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Subconscious Manipulation, Able to take actions unconsciously, Light Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Lacks a mind which caused her sister's failure to read her thoughts), Emotion Manipulation (Is emotionless), Insanity Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Poison Manipulation (Lived in Former Hell which is filled with poisonous air) and Resistance to Life/Insanity Manipulation (Is resistant to the flame of hell which can induce life and madness), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Presence Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Lunar Empowerment, History Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) 'Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Striking Strength: '''Unknown [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Unknown [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Extremely High '(Fought for an entire day in the events of Hopeless Masquerade, and yet is still not tired) 'Range: '''A few meters via Danmaku, Unknown otherwise. '''Standard Equipment: Mask of Hope (Formerly) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: '''Koishi is vulnerable to Mental and Spiritual attacks as she is a youkai. '''Note: Since Koishi lives daily in Former Hell with vengeful spirits, she should logically be not weak to possession as most Youkai do. Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Reisen Udongein Inaba - Reisen's profile ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Touhou Project Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Female Category:Subconscious Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Light Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Illusion Creators Category:Explosion Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Manipulators Category:Unknown Tier